


Freshly Baked

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: You’re enjoying your new hobby of baking. Copia comes home just in time for a fresh batch of cookies.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Freshly Baked

Sifting in the flour and baking soda, your mouth watered at the desired outcome of your baking. A “Chewy Chocolate Chip Cookies” recipe sat on your computer screen. Your hands covered in flour and oil as you had no second thoughts when scrolling on your track pad. There were more important things to worry about. 

Baking had quickly become one of your favourite pass times recently. Making breads, cakes, and now cookies. Everything you had made so far had turned out perfect. It made you wonder why people would complain about baking so much. From all the research you did, finding out all the tips and tricks; the biggest one you found and took most to mind was the “follow the recipe” rule. Having followed each recipe you had found step by step. You were flooded with good sweets and treats. 

Your partner enjoying it too. Though, he would complain every time he came into your shared rooms and smelt you baking; the biscuits or cakes would always be gone in the next few days. And him enjoying your treats just gave you more of the urge to bake. Wanting nothing more to see him happy, and that smile on his face as he takes the first bite of his favourite flavoured cupcake says it all. 

Folding in the chocolate chunks now, you made careful not to overwork the mixture. You had already come so far in this recipe you could not mess it up now. 

“Place in fridge for 30 minutes, or for more complex flavours keep it in overnight” you let out a loud sigh in frustration. You wanted these cookies to be delicious, but unfortunately you were impatient; wanting to down 3-4 of these delicious treats sooner rather than later. 

Struggling to find something to do to fill the time, you went through all your recently bought backing supplies. Maybe you had some cookie cutters somewhere that could make that process a little easier and a little more fun. 

“Oh!” it surprised you When you found some animal shaped cutters in your new baking drawer. Picking through them you picked one out, noting how it kind of looked like a rat, but other than that you really could not tell what this animal was really supposed to be. Maybe a squirrel? Who knows. This is what you get for buying off wish. 

Finally, when the timer went off, you preheated the oven, keeping it at about 130c/266f. Preferring to cook them low and slow, a trick you also picked up from doing random research and watching random videos. Though it would mean they would take longer to cook, at least it decreased the chance of you accidentally burning them. 

Impatiently, you couldn’t wait another 5 minutes when taking them out of the fridge. Placing the dough on a well-floured bench, you began pressing it out with your palm. Trying your best to get everything, even. Once that was done you started with the cutting. Working carefully to cut out all the pieces and place them on a prepared baking tray. 

Now was the time to wait again. Placing them in the oven, you sat on the floor facing the oven door. Watching as the cookies looked like they were getting wet, mesmerised by the process. Having the urge to google the science behind baking, the real science, you quickly pulled out your phone. Only scrolling through a few suggestions before you decided that you didn’t really want to know. Instead, you leaned against the cabinet next to it. Watching YouTube baking videos on your phone and occasionally turning your body to watch the cookies for a moment. 

About half way through their cooking time you were hit with disappointment. The cookies weren’t keeping their shape. 

“Maybe I put too much butter? Made them too thick?” Your mind ran through all the possibilities. The recipe told you to place them into balls, so maybe this recipe just wasn’t meant for cool and fun shapes “Oh well” you sat back down against the counter. 

You could thankfully zone out for the rest of the cookies time. Being confused by the dinging sounds ringing from your side; you quickly jumped up when you realised what it was. Searching around for a towel or oven gloves to pull them out. 

“Fuck, of course” you swore to yourself when you couldn’t find any. Thinking maybe you had dirtied them all, and they were down in the laundry now. 

Sneaking off into the bedroom for a moment, leaving the oven door open in an attempt to not cook them any longer. You started going through your clothes drawers. Trying to find an old shirt that you could use, one that you didn’t care about possibly burning. Thankfully, your drawers weren’t lacking in plain black shirts to begin with, so you grabbed one of those. 

Once the cookies were out, you almost died at the smell that was flooding the room. Delicious, fresh cookies smelling as good as they looked. If only they didn’t take time to cool down and harden otherwise you would have shoved a few in your mouth already. Much like you would with your unfrosted cupcakes. 

“Oh, Mia dolce. You are baking again,” you were too lost in your euphoria that you didn’t even hear the door open. “I love it when you fill the space with such beautiful smells. What is it this time? More of those cakes from last week?” 

Copia had already unbuttoned half his cassock by the time he got into the kitchen. Coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist, he pressed a quick kiss to your temple. 

“Thank you, and its chocolate chip cookies. Try your best not to eat these all in one go. I know how you like to snack in the middle of the night,” you smiled as his arms tightened around you. You could feel the rumble in his chest as he returned a laugh. “They were supposed to be animal shaped, but that was not meant to be,” you we disappointed by the oddly shaped but you didn’t care in the end. As long as they tasted nice thats all that mattered.

“Can I have- “ he reached his gloved hand out to grab one before you grabbed his wrist and stopped him. 

“They just came out of the oven! Go take the rest of your vestments off and they should be cooled enough by then” you turned in his arms to speak to him. His bottom lip sticking out as he pouted at you “careful a bird might land on that and never leave” you joked as you got up on your toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “Go on, go” you pushed him away from you, slapping his ass as hard as you could as he walked away. 

“Ai!” He walked faster away from you, his hands coming down to block any more potential attacks on his behind. 

The cookies now cooled enough to transfer to a different tray. You started picking them up carefully, one by one. Most of them still soft enough to curl in your hands slightly. Needing to move quick you picked them up and flipped them onto a cool tray as efficiently as you could. Trying to stop the temptation to shove one into your mouth as you did so. Wanting and waiting to share one with Copia instead. 

“You can come have one now if you want!” You yelled, trying to get his attention. Unaware he was standing right behind you. 

“Oh, don’t mind if I do” he plucked a cookie from the tray, his face softening into pure bliss as he took his first bite “Amore, these are bellissimo” he spoke with his cheeks full, not completely swallowing his last bite before he took another. He tried to speak again with his mouth full. 

“I can’t understand you with your mouth full you know?” You smiled at him. The joy he was experiencing from a single cookie enough to make your heart soar for him. 

With a loud audible swallow and a cough he could finally talk and be understood “if you don’t stop feeding me so well I will not fit into my pants” his hand came down to slap his clothed stomach.

Locking the cookie between his teeth, you watched as he worked to undo the button on his pants. Letting his stomach and sides free of the restriction. Noticing the red lines cut into his skin where the waist clung to him too tight. 

“What’s this?” You reached forward to pinch just below his navel, a move you often did to him when he was shirtless around you. With your hands moving over his exposed stomach, you began your attack. Running your fingers where you could, up his sides, that ticklish spot where his pant like sat; You showed no mercy. 

“Ai, per favore.” he had to put the cookie down to fight you off. His laugh slowly getting louder the more you assaulted him. “Stop, please!” Tears streaming down his face as he laughed hard. Trying his best to get you to stop and failing. 

Attempting to back up and get away from you, he ended up tripping backwards on the rug. Grabbing you for support, he took you down with him. Landing on his back with you on top of him on the floor; exposed to more of your attacks. 

“Oh, you’re done for now” you spoke through your own laughs. Moving your body so that your knees were pinning his hands.

“Topolino! Per favore!” He tried his best to roll you off. 

His laughs coming out loud and his breaths deep to keep up with the exertion. Finally, with an unintentional buck of his hip, he freed himself enough to roll you both over. Immediately pinning your hands above your head. 

“Ah hah” he was out of breath just as much as you were. Both of you smiling and panting at each other, “now it is time for my revenge”

Before he did anything, you rolled your hips up into him. His head dropping to watch what you were doing with slowed curiosity. 

“I think I have something better in mind” you rolled your hips again, relishing in the growl you pulled from his lips this time as his brain caught up.

“Good idea” he had a sly smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. 

With a strength that often shocked you, he lifted you from the floor and began carrying you to the bed. He did have a punishment in mind, but this one would have to come in a more adult form to truly seek his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at Popiaswhitesuit


End file.
